


Lonely and Lost

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: It's escapism. You understand that, but it doesn't make it any less painful.





	

Loneliness is such a horrible feeling. ...But at least it was still a feeling, proof that you're still alive. You don't know if you should appreciate that or not. You glance through your social media, and you see your friends and family sharing their life stories. What they did that day and with whom. What they ate and what they wore. Places they've visited and achievements they've won. You then scroll through your own posts. Empty. Broken lies of being alright. Small and fleeting moments of joy that no longer lingered. Dreams and wishes that will never come true because you can't bring yourself to try. It's too much effort. It's out of your reach, anyways.

You hear your phone chime with a new chat notification from the RFA app, and a small smile makes its way onto your lips. You look at who's online, and your smile widens just a bit more when you see Zen's profile picture. Your finger immediately taps to join the chatroom, excited and eager to know what Zen would want to talk about this time.

The actor greets you enthusiastically, asking how you've been. Your heart flutters at his concern, and you respond accordingly. The conversation is light and easy and far too short for your liking. Before you know it, the actor excuses himself from the chat, and you reluctantly bid him a farewell; however, when you leave the chat immediately after him, your phone starts to ring, and you answer it right away when you see that it's none other than Zen himself even though he only said a few seconds ago that he needed to do something.

A laugh escapes your lips as you listen to him talk to you. His voice is light and airy, and you could hear the joy laced within it. Zen ends the call quickly, busy, without waiting for your response, and with a heavy heart, you put your phone back to lie on your bed as you wait for the next chatroom to open. Your eyes glance towards the time, and you realize that only a few minutes have passed by.

It's not enough. It's _never_ enough.

You bury yourself underneath your blanket as the darkness of your lonely room threatens to swallow you whole. You pick up your phone once more and go through the chat and call logs to keep the overwhelming emotions at bay, your heart throbbing painfully with each second that passes by with your realization. You understand that it's only a game and what you're doing is escapism, but it's the only kind of love and attention you've ever received from anyone else, even if they are nothing more than fictional characters programmed to love and care you.

You choke back on a pitiful sob as you clutch your phone close to your chest that you don't see the blinking silver heart on the screen with the words _"I love you and will always be here for you"_ , a small moment of magic where reality and fiction blends together, before the message fades away, lost and never seen.


End file.
